


To Be Truly Loved

by Sonadow182



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Anorexia, Depression, Drinking, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Language, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Suicide, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Smut, drug usage, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonadow182/pseuds/Sonadow182
Summary: What will happen when two unloved characters meet for the very first time?FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!!!
Relationships: FizzaRolli (Helluva Boss)/Reader, Robo Fizz (Helluva Boss)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	1. Summary

The Robotic Fizzoralli, the best attraction of Loo Loo Land and loved by all in Hell… At least, he always assumed so. After the incident involving the interaction between IMP and Robo Fizz, Loo Loo Land has burned to the ground. Mammon, being the Prince of Greed, orders for the park to be rebuilt, but to make sure this doesn't happen again, he decides to replace the old Fizzarolli with a brand new one, with no memory of Blitzø whatsoever. However, when it comes to the original robot, he assumes that he'll be shipped to another attraction, or, with him being more sentient than the other robots, he'd possibly be able to live his own life, only for him to learn the horrible truth that he'll be disassembled by the orders of the very man that created him. With his life on the line, Robo Fizz runs away, hoping to find sanctuary and protection from such a fate with his loyal fans, only to learn more heartbreaking news that he was never truly loved in the first place.

You were fat. You were ugly. You were weird. You had no friends. And you were unloved. At least, you always thought so. No one ever truly loved you. Every relationship you've had in the living world was just a ruse, there for your "boyfriend" to get down on you because no one else would let him. You felt so lonely, you'd let anybody have you… even the abusive ones. Your life hasn't really changed that much since reaching Hell, and you're afraid it never will.

What will happen when these two unloved characters meet for the very first time?

(Y/N) = Your Name

(F/C) = Favorite Color

(H/L) = Hair Length

(H/C) = Hair Color

(E/C) = Eye Color

*WARNING*

Female Reader

Language

Fluff

Smut

Depression

Self-harm

Self-hatred

Drinking

Drug Usage

Anorexia

Mentions of Abuse

Mentions of Rape

Mentions of Suicide

(If I think of anything else I'll add to the list. Also, I will not be writing Fizz’s dialogue with repetitive glitches. That’s too much work for a single sentence. You can imagine the glitch in his voice if you’d like.)

  
  



	2. You’re Done For, Robot!

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!"

The imps that were desperately trying to put the fires out and save what little was left of the theme park flinched at the angry voice of their boss.

The tall indigo demon looked around his destroyed park with his three glowing blue eyes, growling through his razorsharp golden teeth. A piece of ash flew onto his dark blue and gold pinstripe suit, which he quickly flicked away with a golden talon.

This was Mammon, the Prince of Greed and owner of the park which was known as Loo Loo Land. He was not expecting to stop by his park today, but after seeing the giant green flames from where he lived, he became concerned, then, he became angry when he saw the state his beloved park was in.

Everything was gone, burnt to the ground. There was nothing left. It would cost a fortune to rebuild, which he had, but he still wasn’t happy about it.

Mammon turned his burning gaze to a nearby imp, using his demonic powers to levitate him towards him. He got right into the trembling imp’s face, growling lowly as he asked again. “What. Happened. Here?”

The imp gulped. “There was a… a bit of a mishap. A bit of a feud between two old coworkers that went a little too far.”

Mammon growled and threw the imp down in anger, not caring if he had hurt him or not. “Blitzø and Fizzarolli. Where is that bloody no good, glitchy defective, slutty ass robot?!”

Everybody pointed to a single direction, trembling nervously. Mammon looked over to where they were pointing, but only saw the park’s dragon. Before the demon could question why they were pointing at the dragon, the beast suddenly started convulsing. It got down low and started heaving through its mouth, much like a cat would when coughing up a hairball. Suddenly, the dragon threw up, and a familiar looking character came out, covered in dragon drool and bile acid. The character stood up from the pile of drool, trying to shake the disgusting fluid off of him.

“Ew! Gross! Errr! I’ll get Blitzo for this if it's the last thing I do! It’s gonna take weeks to get all this stuff outta my circuits!” The robot, Fizzarolli, gave off a glitchy growl, purposefully saying Blitzø’s name wrong.

“Fizzarolli!”

The robot jumped at the voice of the demon that made him. He turned towards Mammon, his razorsharp grin spreading wider. “Mammon! How are you? At what pleasure does the park hold to have its creator to visit today?”

Mammon growled and used his powers to levitate Robo Fizz over to him, smacking him harshly enough to send his head spinning. Fizzarolli reached up with his hands and grabbed his head, stopping the spinning as he stared up at his creator in shock. Even though he was a machine and couldn’t actually feel the slap, it still shocked him.

Why had he done that?   
  
“You insolent robotic fool! Look at what you’ve done to my park!” Mammon grabbed Fizz’s head with one hand, forcing him to look around Loo Loo Land and see the damage his fight with Blitzø had caused. If the robot could blush, he would be doing so right now.

“I-It wasn’t my fault!” He pleaded. “Blitzo started it!”

“Oh really now?” Mammon frowned threateningly.

“Yes! He shot at me!”

Mammon growled and forced open a panel in the back of his head. “Well then, let’s just see how it all really happened.” He started messing around in the back of Fizzarolli’s head until a holographic scene played from Fizz’s eyes. In the hologram, Blitzø was running after Stolas and Octavia when Fizz’s recorded voice spoke up.

“Whoa-hoa-hoa-hoa! Is that Blitzo my sensors spot up there? I guess the kiddies are still running away from you, huh? Eh ha ha haha ha!”

“The O is silent now.”

“Awww! Just like your audience was when you told your lazy jokes here.”

“Bitch I make more money killing people than you do being a cheap ass robo rip off of an overrated, sellout JESTER!”

“Oooooh-hoo-hoo! Someone’s salty. Real or not though, people loooove me. Does anybody love you, Blitzo?”

“No. But I’m really good with guns now. Dance bitch!”

As soon as Blitzø started firing his gun at the robot, the hologram stopped playing. Fizz looked up at his creator with a sheepish smile. “See! He shot at me! Therefore, he started it!”

“You antagonized him!” Mammon yelled, shoving the robot to the ground, dirt and ash getting stuck to him by the dragon spit. “You should’ve just kept your filthy whore mouth shut!”

“I’m sorry, sir. It won’t happen again.” Fizz was quick to apologize.

“You’re damn right it won’t happen again!” The taller demon growled. “I’m having this park rebuilt, but YOU are being replaced!”

“What?” Fizz gasped in shock. “By what? The only reason why your park does so well is because of me! You can’t get rid of me!”

“I most certainly can. You will be replaced by a better, newer version of you. One that doesn’t have so many glitches and sparks, and has no memory of Blitzø whatsoever. You’re done for, robot!”

Fizzarolli gulped, despite not having the saliva to do so. “And, what will happen to me? Are you going to ship me to another attraction? Lu Lu World, perhaps? Or, or! Maybe, since because I’m more sentient than the other robots you can… well… let me go so I can live my own life?” He hoped.

This caused Mammon to release a cruel laugh. “Not even in your dreams, robot!” He stopped laughing and gazed at Fizz cruelly with his glowing blue eyes. “No. By my orders… you will be disassembled.”

“DISASSEMBLED?!”

“Disassembled… may this day be your last, Robotic Fizzarolli.”

  
  



	3. Help Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N = Your Name
> 
> F/C = Favorite Color
> 
> H/L = Hair Length
> 
> H/C = Hair Color
> 
> E/C = Eye Color

(Y/N) stared at herself in the mirror, her (F/C) sweater pulled up over her stomach. She turned this way and that, studying her body with disappointed disapproval. Every way she turned, she saw nothing but fatty flab making up the ugliness that was her body. She had gone three days without eating anything, and yet it still seemed that she wasn’t losing any weight. She was disgusted with herself.

In reality, (Y/N) was a beautiful imp girl with (H/L) (H/C) hair and beautiful (E/C) eyes. She was as skinny as a twig, her ribcage showing a bit under her skin from the days of starving herself and throwing up everything she ate. There were bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep she’s been getting, her body hurting all over too much to let her relax. Her red skin was covered in scars, cuts, and bruises. Some of them were from other demons… most were from harming herself, especially the ones that covered her arms from the amount of cutting herself and drug usage.

She sighed and reached a hand up to her neck, pulling down the collar of her sweater to examine the bruised ring wrapped around her throat, a permanent scar she received in the living world. It was the very reason why she was in Hell to begin with. The scar was the result of a suicide attempt that went exactly as planned when her life in the living got too rough and lonely. Of course, suicide was a sin, and for it, she was sent down here, to live with her depression once more.

In the living world, (Y/N) was ignored. She had no friends, an abusive father, and an even more abusive boyfriend.

Boyfriend was a bit of a stretch. He was more of a prickhead who only stayed to have sex with her because she was the only one who would accept his abuse. In her mind, she deserved it.

She was fat, ugly, and weird. The only one that ever truly loved her was her mother, but even she was lost when (Y/N) was just a child. All she had left of her wonderful mother was a ruby necklace that she kept locked away in a jewelry box.

(Y/N) jumped when she heard a frantic knock on her front door.

Strange. She never gets visitors.

She readjusted her sweater to completely cover her skin as she went up to the front door. She peeked through the peephole to see who could be knocking, only to see nothingness. Frowning in confusion, she opened the door, then yelped as something heavy tumbled through the entrance onto the floor.

(Y/N) stared at the object curiously. Despite most of his endoskeleton being exposed, she immediately recognized it to be the Robotic Fizzarolli from Loo Loo Land. She remembered going there one time when she was tired of hiding in the house one day. She had seen his performance, and even won a little stuffed Fizzarolli toy that she had sitting on her bed. She slept with that thing every night, feeling a strange sense of comfort with it.

He was covered in some kind of slimy substance, dirt and ash stuck to his body by it. His clothes seemed to have been burned away, his metal interior fully exposed. A panel was open in the back of his head, some wires torn and sparking. There were a few dents along his body as well, and his eyes just seemed… lost and broken as he stared up at her, almost in a pleading like manner.

“Please…” He whispered with his glitchy voice, his eyes flickering in what (Y/N) could only assume was the start of an automatic shut down. “I beg of you… Help me.”

Before (Y/N) could say anything, Fizzarolli collapsed on the floor. The glow in his eyes dimmed down to nothingness, his body laid motionless. He had shut down.

(Y/N) had no idea why he had come to her for help, they didn’t even know each other. But one thing was for sure, she was not going to abandon him in his time of need.

  
  



	4. Sanctuary With A Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N = Your Name
> 
> S/F/C = Second Favorite Color
> 
> L/N = Last Name

Fizzarolli’s body made a soft humming noise as he came back online. His sensors flashed a couple times, almost as if he was blinking, before they settled in their natural soft golden glow, the polarizer replaced over his red eyes. He sat up and looked at himself, feeling better than ever.

The dirt and slime had been cleaned off and out of his body. His endoskeleton was covered once more by soft colorful fabric, sewn into the design of his usual outfit. The wires in the back of his head had been fixed, and the panel was closed over them once more. Even as he moved, he discovered that his body didn’t spark as much anymore, and the rust that had been causing it had been cleaned away.

What sort of wonderful person did this for him?

“I hope I didn’t mess up when fixing you.”

Fizzarolli jumped at the sound of a female voice and turned to see (Y/N) sitting nearby on an armchair, hugging herself a bit as she played with the cuffs of her oversized (S/F/C) sweater. She was looking down nervously, peeking up every now and again to look at him.

“I’m not a mechanic… or a seamstress.” She continued. “So… if somethings not right, blame Youtube Tutorials.”

“No, no… everything is just fine.” The robot quickly assured her, his voice still glitching. Seems that was the only thing she couldn’t fix, along with a few dents that were too big to pull out. “You did a wonderful job.”

(Y/N) blushed a bit, looking down sheepishly. Although her mouth didn’t smile, there was a bit of a glimmer of gratitude in her eyes. “Thank you.”

Fizz took a look around, just now realizing that they were in her living room. He was laying on the couch. A pillow had been propped under his head, and a blanket laid over his body. Although he didn’t really need these things, it was still a really nice gesture from his strange hostess.

“How long was I offline?”

“Three days.”

“Three days!” Fizz was shocked. “I guess I needed a recharge more than I thought.” He then looked down and mumbled to himself. “I’m surprised they haven’t found me yet.”

(Y/N) heard his mumble and became a mixture of confused and curious as she lifted her head up. “Is someone looking for you?” She then gasped, facepalming herself. “That’s a dumb question. Of course someone is looking for you. The park must be worried sick. I should’ve just taken you back.”

“No! No, no, no, no! You did a good thing not taking me back! … There’s nothing left to go back to anyway.”

(Y/N) blinked, now more confused than ever. “... What happened, Fizzarolli?”

Fizzarolli sighed before he started to explain to her about the mishap that happened between him and an old coworker, which resulted in Loo Loo Land being burned to the ground and himself being eaten by the dragon. Well that explained the dirt and slime. He then told her how Mammon was extremely pissed off and decided to replace him with a new and improved Robotic Fizzarolli, and have himself disassembled.

“After that was decided, Mammon left the other imps in charge of me as he went to look at the rest of the damage. It was obviously a mistake on his part as I was able to easily escape them, but not before one of them pulled out a few of my wires with my head panel open.”

(Y/N) nodded in understanding before frowning. “I understand that you were only trying to escape but… why come to me? We don’t even know each other.”

Fizzarolli seemed to deflate on the question. “To be honest, you weren’t my first choice. I didn’t even know if anybody lived here. I was honestly just going door to door, asking if someone, ANYONE would be willing to hide me… I thought finding a place to hide would be easy, considering I have so many fans… but I was wrong. None of them accepted me. None of them loved me. They loved the character I played as, but with my attire burned in the fire, I was a stranger. They turned me away. Every. Single. One of them. By the time I got to your house, I got warning alarms that I was going to shut down. I was desperate… Thank you for saving me.”

(Y/N) gave a small smile. It felt… nice, to be appreciated. “You’re welcome. And don’t worry. I won’t let Mammon find you.”

Fizzarolli laughed. “Well thank goodness… May I have the name of the stranger that gave me sanctuary?”

“(Y/N)… (Y/N) (L/N).”

  
  



	5. Grocery Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name
> 
> (N/N) = NickName
> 
> (F/C) = Favorite Color

Fizzarolli walked around the house curiously. It had been about an hour since he woke up and he was dying to start moving his joints around after laying still for three days. As he looked around, he noticed that the house seemed pretty messy.

Messy wasn’t exactly the right word for it. It more so looked like as if nobody lived here. There was dust everywhere he looked. The carpet was more brownish than it was white. The windows seemed as if they hadn’t been moved in ages, the locks starting to rust up. Even the kitchen was too clean. It was as if it hadn’t been used in days. No dishes in the sink. No food in the fridge. Not even a single fingerprint.

Honestly, the only thing that showed any signs of life was the laundry room piled high with dirty clothes, and the bedroom with the unkempt bed. The computer room was the most clean out of everything, and even that only referred to the spotless desk, keyboard, mouse, headset, camera, microphone, and double monitors.

'Must be a streamer.' Fizz had thought when he first saw it.

“Sorry about the mess.” (Y/N) blushed in embarrassment. “I wasn’t expecting any company and… well lately I haven’t really had the motivation to clean.”

“It’s quite alright, (N/N), I don’t mind the mess.” The robot assured her. “I’m more concerned about your empty fridge than anything.”

“Oh,” (Y/N) looked up at him, choosing to ignore the nickname. “Do you… eat?”

“Not really, I’m a robot after all. But I know YOU do.” He said before studying her thin figure. “Or at least you should. You’re as skinny as a twig.”

(Y/N) didn’t hear that last part. She had zoned out after he assumed that she eats. She thought he was calling her fat. A bit more embarrassed, (Y/N) hung her head and shamefully hugged her body, trying to hide herself. “It’s ok. I don’t need to eat.”

Fizzarolli frowned. “You most certainly do. All living things need to eat.” He looked out the window to the city. They would have to go out to get some groceries. But would it be safe for him to go out? What if even after three days Mammon was still looking for him?

He shook his head at the thought. Even if there was a possibility, his new friend needed food, and he wasn’t gonna let Mammon scare him from helping her after she’s helped him. He grinned and linked his arm around (Y/N)’s, leading her to the front door. “Come on. We’re going grocery shopping.”

“W-What?” (Y/N) gasped, her eyes widening in shock from the unexpected contact. “But, but… what about Mammon? You can’t be seen.”

“I’m not gonna let Mammon scare me from going outside.” Fizz rolled his head to signify rolling his eyes. “Besides, if anyone tries anything, I can easily escape, just like last time.”

“Well… then… just let me get my wallet.”

“Oh, I got it!”

Then, much to (Y/N)’s surprise, the robot extended his arm back to the living room, picking up her (F/C) wallet and bringing it over to them.

“Wow.” She said as she put the wallet in her pocket.

“Neat, huh?” Fizzarolli giggled. “Now let’s go.”

And before (Y/N) could say anything else, the robot pulled her outside and they were walking down the street towards the grocery store.

As they walked, (Y/N) kept her head down, avoiding eye contact from anyone and everyone. She didn’t like being out in public. She only went out when it was on her own terms, and even that was extremely rare. When she was out, she felt like everybody was staring at her. Judging her. And now, with the Robotic Fizzarolli beside her, she felt even worse.

She knew about the “Personal Companion” robots. She has seen the posters. What if somebody thought that’s what he was? She didn’t want to be seen as a slut desperate to fuck.

Fizzarolli seemed to notice her uncomfortableness quickly as he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

“Don’t worry. The difference between me and the Personal Companion robots is that, surprisingly enough, they’re taller than me, and not as sentient.”

(Y/N) frowned up at him. “Really? Why?”

Fizz shrugged. “If I knew, I’d tell you… maybe Mammon thought ahead for this exact reason.”

“To find you in case you escaped and tried to pass yourself off as a personal companion.” (Y/N) nodded. “That makes sense.”

Fizzarolli nodded. “Yes, so don’t worry about people thinking that I’m one of them.”

(Y/N) gave a relieved sigh and nodded as they continued walking, arriving at the grocery store quickly. When they entered the store, Fizz immediately grabbed a shopping cart and pulled it over to them. He gave the imp girl a smile, causing her to blush a bit. “So (N/N). What should we grab first?”

(Y/N) blushed darker, keeping her head down. “Well… I…” It's been so long since she’s eaten anything without throwing it up that she didn’t remember what she liked anymore.

The robot studied her with concerned eyes. She was so thin, and he didn’t like it. He had the sneakiest suspicion that she hadn’t been feeding herself. An Anorexic. That simply won’t do. He’ll have to get some meat on her bones, and to do that, they’ll have to gather nutrient-dense foods. “Why don’t we look around and see what we find?”

(Y/N) remained quiet, but she nodded in agreement.

Together, they walked through the store, looking at all the different foods. (Y/N) didn't grab a single thing, but Fizzarolli, the robot had his own wifi signal, and he used that to look up the types of food a recovering Anorexic should eat. As the text scrolled through his eyes, he grabbed whatever food the list suggested.

Brown rice, yogurt, an assessment of fruits and veggies, pasta, bread, chicken, salmon, even protein powder.

(Y/N) paid no attention to what he was grabbing. She had no intentions of feeding a fatty like herself, and only let Fizz grab whatever he wanted because it made him happy.

Suddenly, she started to feel dizzy, a side effect she had been experiencing ever since she started forcing herself to lose weight. But, it felt a little different this time.

The room was spinning, and she felt nauseous. She leaned against a bin full of oranges, trying to keep herself steady. Fizz was paying no attention, busy reading the label of a box of oatmeal.

Suddenly, (Y/N) lost her balance and fell back. She was sure she was gonna hit the floor, but by some miracle, a pair of strong hands grabbed her from under her arms, holding her up.

She forced her eyes to look up to see who had saved her, and before she completely blacked out, she caught the sight of a male imp with a half red, half white face, black and white striped horns, and a strange heart shaped skull in the middle of his forehead.

  
  



End file.
